


The Edge of Never

by ninjaNinj



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Loss, M/M, Marriage, Romance, Self-Indulgent
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-24
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2018-12-06 08:40:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11597043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ninjaNinj/pseuds/ninjaNinj
Summary: Gon's getting married at 20 years old, and asks Killua to be one of his groomsmen.  Killua and Gon have been out of touch for a few years, and it has really taken a toll on Gon, along with rejection from Ging and the several-year loss of his Nen. Gon has turned to a manipulative lover for emotional support.  After some investigating, Killua realizes that perfect, happy, selfless, sunshine-y optimist Gon doesn't know what he's getting himself into, and no one else seems to see that Gon's fiancée is not the perfect lover that he deserves.  Will Killua be able to forgive his best friend, and push his feelings aside to help Gon before it's too late?





	The Edge of Never

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic, and I am very nervous and excited to be posting here! This is sort of based on actual life events, because my best friend in high school got married to a shitty dude and I wasn't able to stop it. This will be an exercise in catharsis for me, and hopefully for all of us who ship Gon and Killua and want to see them reunited and happy :) Please enjoy!
> 
> This fic takes place somewhere between the canon world and a parallel universe, which will get fleshed out later. There is no Dark Continent, but Nen is a thing. It also takes place on our world map. Gon and Killua are 20 and 19, respectively.

It was 3pm on a Saturday when Alluka and Killua sat in Bucheon hotel’s first floor cafe, Killua reading the news on his laptop and Alluka browsing social media on her phone. Looking up from her Instagram, Alluka asked, “bro, will you grab me some more coffee?” 

“Alright, but then you gotta start studying. You can’t fall farther behind in school,” Killua looked at her pointedly.

After Alluka groaned and muttered a “fine,” Killua rose out of his seat. The white haired young man went to go stand in line for the second time that day, since they had been there since 11 this morning. If Alluka weren’t such a procrastinator with her online school, and if this wasn’t the only place within 10 blocks radius that had solid internet connection, Killua would have liked to spend the day out touring or training at the gym. The young man mused about what he could have done with today if he didn't have such a lovable sister that he hated to nag when he suddenly heard a gasp followed by a startled noise from the direction of their corner table.

“Alluka! What’s going on? Are you ok?” Killua asked spinning around and becoming paranoid. He started making his way over to see what the problem was. The pair had been in South Korea for a while now, and there had been a suspicious lack of trouble lately. They hadn’t seen even one person attempt to follow them home for months, and it was high time he start worrying. 

“I’m fine brother, but why didn’t you tell me about this?!” she cried as she shoved her pink iPhone in his face. 

Killua sighed, rolling his eyes in annoyance at his over dramatic sister. “Jesus Alluka, you scare me half to death when you shriek like that, can’t you just tone it down or someth-“ Killua’s jaw dropped, his rant interrupted by his brain realizing what he saw on the little screen in front of him. Alluka’s feed contained a photo of a wedding proposal, with both subjects wearing outdoorsy attire in what appeared to be the snow capped mountain range of the Alps. It was a truly breathtaking scene, but what had Killua shook was not the beauty of it. “Is this… Is this Gon’s post? Is-is that Retz?” he asked, not believing his eyes.

Alluka’s expression softened when she saw Killua’s reaction to the photo. “Oh, I thought you already knew and just didn’t tell me. Wow, is this crazy! I never would have imagined Gon would be the first one of you all to tie the knot, and with Retz to boot! I mean, I knew they’d been dating, but I never guessed that they’d gotten so serious! Oh brother, can we go to the wedding pleaseee? You can’t miss this!” she cheered, eager as always to take a break from the monotony of hiding, running, training and studying that had made up their day-to-day lives for the past few years. She would take any excuse that came to see friends and relax for a few days.

 

Killua however, was still frozen in shock. He blinked once, twice, three times. The photo didn’t change. Gon is getting married?! This can’t be real. Killua thought, as he snatched the girly phone from his sister’s hands. He opened the calendar app, praying silently to all the gods he knew that it would say April 1st. 

 

Sadly, the gods didn’t seem to hear him that day. September 25 was displayed, the date dancing mockingly in front of his eyes. The older brother huffed as he looked away and handed the phone back to his little sister.

“Will you be okay here for a little while? I'm gonna go catch some fresh air, get started on your homework. You can use my laptop if you need it,” the frazzled teen said to his sister. He slipped on his disguise of sunglasses and a dark wig and bolted out the door before he even heard her response. He needed to talk to him. 

The first thing he did once he got to the road was pull out his phone, dialing that number he somehow still has memorized. 

“Killua! what’s up man?” a cheery voice picked up far too casually, as if they had seen each other yesterday. 

“Gon. You’re ENGAGED?”, he all but yelled into the phone. 

“Oh you must have seen the post! Haha yeah, the wedding’s coming up soon!”

“So it’s real then,” Killua breathed, mostly to himself, while trying to hide the emotion in his voice. After a moment, he continued speaking, “well, congratulations I guess” he didn’t know what else to say. His heart felt like it suddenly weighed 30 pounds. “but what happened to the whole not-getting-married-young thing?” he asked stupidly, not fully wanting to hear the answer.

“I wanted to wait, but Retz really wanted to make it official, so I figured there was no harm in it. It’s not like much is going to change anyway, since she moved in. We aren’t having kids for a long while” Gon said, but Killua picked up on the change in his voice. So they had been living together. That was news. He could also tell that what he had just heard wasn’t the whole truth. He remembered when Gon used to say the same thing about marriage that he said about not having kids, and before that about dating too. There was silence for a while as the boy pacing the streets of Bucheon, South Korea, attempted to crush the feeling that welled up in his throat and tried to crawl its way out like a spider molting its skin. 

“Uhh, Killua? Sorry I didn’t tell you sooner. Things have been pretty hectic with all the planning. Retz wanted to get married ASAP so the wedding is gonna be on November 5th, and I’d love if you could come out the week before, since we’re going to be throwing a pretty kickass Halloween themed bachelor party, and Retz turns 21 that week too! Not to mention I would love to see Alluka-chan again. We’ve all been missing you two.” 

Killua swallowed and closed his eyes. What a half assed apology. You don’t just forget to tell your best friend you’re engaged… and November 5th, that wasn’t even 2 months away! How did that idiot just expect him to just drop everything at a moment’s notice and fly to Whale Island - across the world, for a wedding he didn’t even want to be real? 

Classic Gon, he thought. But of course the silver haired boy was planning on doing exactly that. He couldn’t say no to the sunshine child, and he couldn’t miss his oldest friend’s wedding, even if the whole situation felt absurd. He decided to leave his anger filled comments for a different discussion. After all, Killua was the one who left the spunky spiky haired boy all those years ago; Killua had been the one who had been bad at keeping in touch, hell, he hadn’t even told his sister the half of the extent of what their friendship had been. He owed Gon this much. 

“I.. alright. We’ll come. But if your wedding party doesn’t have at least 2 chocolate fountains you’re getting a framed picture of me flipping you off for your wedding gift” Killua said, a smirk on his face at the thought of perpetually flipping off Retz. 

Gon laughed loudly on the other end. “Oh! Killua! I almost forgot. I need your measurements for your tuxedo. You’re down to be a groomsman, right?”

“Umm yeah, sure. I forgot all about that stuff. I’ve never really been to a wedding, you know”

“Ha, I figured. At first I was going to ask you to be the best man, but since you’re all the way in Korea I figured it’d be easier if Kurapika does all the work that goes in to party planning for it. I want you to just enjoy yourself and relax for once. Also, there’s no need to worry about your family coming after you at the wedding. I was able to pull some strings and get ultra tight security and if anyone I didn’t invite so much as sails within 100 meters of the island they’ll get pushed back by a wave. Having Leorio and Kurapika in the Hunter Association really does come in handy!” Gon said sweetly.

Killua smiled, thinking how nice it was of everyone to accommodate him this much. He wondered what Leorio and Kurapika thought of the marriage, and made a mental note to contact them. 

“Alright, I’ll buy the tickets soon and let you know when I’m arriving”

“Ok! I really can’t wait to see you. It’s great to hear your voice again- it’s been too long~”

A part of Killua that had frozen solid like a glacier a long time ago started to melt, ever so slightly. He felt himself blush. “Oi Gon, tone it down. It’s just me. Don’t make me feel all embarrassed now” he paused for a moment. “I’m excited too though.” he finally relaxed a bit and looked around, and realized with a start that he had walked all the way to the edge of town over the course of the conversation. He must have been accidentally releasing some electricity, for his legs to move that fast in that short of a time period.

Gon chuckled at that, and said their goodbyes. The ex-assassin turned Hunter decided he better check on Alluka sooner rather than later, so he used Godspeed to get back to the hotel. The safety they’d had lately combined with the events of the day had him acting a bit more reckless than usual. Little did he know that a shady hunter had caught sight of the blue crackle of his aura as he turned to run.

Killua burst into the cafe, sweaty from the both the outside heat and his heated conversation.

“Brother? Is everything alright? Are we going to the wedding?” Alluka said, noticing her brother had a change in his aura.

“I’m fine.” He deflected the question for a moment. “Did you get your work done?”

“Mostly” Alluka said sheepishly.

“Hurry and finish so we can buy our tickets to Whale Island. ” Killua said, and Alluka looked up in utter delight and lunged at him in a hug.

“Yayyyyyy brother!” She squeaked, “I’m so excited!!!!!! Thank you thank you I can’t wait to see Gon and Mito again!”

Killua smiled and petted her hair. “You still have a lot of assignments to finish before you even think about packing Missy!” he said lovingly. 

“I'll do them all right now, I promise! yay! I can’t wait!”,  
An hour later they had their tickets and the trip was set. October 28, this better be worth it. Killua thought, a mix of dread and excitement swirled in his head, as he clung to the presence of Alluka’s hug.

——————————————————————————————————————————

Illumi and Hisoka sat perched on a treetop not far from the edge of the city, hidden in a lush tropical forest on a hill. The pair had been scouring different parts of the city for a few hours, keeping an eye out for their next target: a brothel owner with a pretty bounty on his head. Peering from his binoculars, the magenta haired clown licked his lips, a sudden outpour of bloodlust filled the air around the two.

“Oh Illu, I believe I’ve found something better than our target. My, my what a stunningly gorgeous blue aura he’s got. I’d recognize it anywhere, even with that disguise. Your dear Killu is quite juicy now, almost ready to be picked. ♥️”

The other’s head whipped around in a frenzy, binoculars darting in the direction Hisoka was facing. However Killua was already out of sight, thanks to Godspeed. 

Illumi made a deep growling sound, hair flying as his dark nen started to fill the atmosphere.

“If this is another joke of yours, I’ll kill you right now.”

Hisoka laughed once. “Does this feel like a joke to you, Illu? I haven’t been this turned on since I saw Gon’s Jajanken.” He started to ooze perverted aura in Illumi’s direction, to prove his point that he’d seen Killua, and he had been strong. “What’s our next move, darling? ♣️” 

Illumi turned to Hisoka, a wild and feral look appearing in his soulless eyes. 

“We capture him. And that thing he stole from our family, too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Dun dun dun. Illumi and Hisoka know Killua and Alluka are in South Korea now, what will be their next move? Who knows?
> 
> Sorry about that cliffhanger :P but I hope you enjoyed! Let me know what you think in the comments! If you have any suggestions/critiques, or even just want to chat about the new manga chapters I'm all ears (seriously wtf Kurapika, me and Leorio finna beat yo ass for trading your life you cute revenge whore).


End file.
